Amateur Mode
"Idiocy and foolishness, kid." Amatuer mode is an option that can be selected during world creation. It greatly decreases the difficulty of the game, as well as the quantity and quality of drops. It also offers Amatuer mode-exclusive items. Amatuer mode begins the moment the Amatuer mode world is created, and cannot be altered after that by the player. General * Most enemies have around 75% health, do about 75% damage. * Enemies and bosses have new AIs with lower difficulty attack patterns. * The player is immune to several debuffs. * Softcore mode players drop 35% of their coins upon death instead of 50%. * General respawn time is increased to 15 seconds, while respawn time during boss fights is increased to 30 seconds. * Attacking Celestial Towers requires killing 75 of their enemies, instead of 100. * Honey doesn't slow down the player. New enemy attacks * Bats follow Butterfly AI, making them harmless. * Spiked Slimes no longer shoot spikes. * The Granite Golem can no longer shield itself. * Dart Traps deal half damage, boulders deal 75% of their original damage. * Lihzarhds no longer have a crawling form. * Worms no longer deal knockback to the player and do 50% less damage (This does not count the EoW and Destroyer). * Truffle worms can spawn after breaking glowing mushrooms in Hardmode, and do not burrow. Bosses * Bosses in Amatuer mode have decreasedhealth. ** Each boss is decreased by a certain percentage. For example, EoC's health is decreased by 35% to give it 1,820 health, and Destroyer's health is decreased by 50% to give it 40,000. * Most bosses lose an attack or movement pattern which makes them more easy. For example, the True Eyes of Cthulhu do not exist any more. * When defeated, some bosses drops an amatuer-exclusive item. Boss Changes * King Slime - 1200 health. Teleports 50% slower, summons half as many slimes. Contact damage is 30 instead of 40. * Eye of Cthulhu - 1820 health. Second form has no damage increase and the second form comes at 30% health rather than 50% health (546 health). * Eater of Worlds - Head has 40 health, body has 80 health, tail has 120 health. Adds up to 4000 health. Head deals 11 damage instead of 40 and every time the boss splits up, the damage of the head decreases 0.5 * Brain of Cthulhu - Creepers have 75 health, brain has 800 health. Total health is 2300- 3050. Brain takes no knockback and and moves much slower as well as teleporting half as fast. * Queen Bee - 2380 health. Poison inflicted on the player lasts for 3 seconds instead of 10, and inflicts 50% less knockback. * Skeletron - Head has 3300 health, hands have 360. Hands have no defense and once they are both destroyed, the head has no defense. The spinning attack no longer exists. * Wall of Flesh - Boss has 6400 health, Hungry have 120 health and Hungry II have 40 health. The Wall of Flesh's damage doesn't increase as the fight goes on and half as many Hungry spawn at the start of the fight. * Destroyer - Has 40,000 health. Probes no longer exist and shoots 25% less lazers. * Spasmatism - Has 13800 health, the second form flamethrower no longer exists. Second form starts at 40% health (5520). * Retinazer - Has 12000 health, rapid fire lazers no longer exist. Second form starts at 30% health (3600). * Skeletron Prime - Has 19600 health, only spawns with the Vice and the Lazer, which both have 4200 health for a total of 28000 health. Has no defense while spinning and his spinning attack deals 47 damage instead of 94. * more bosses soon * Plantera - Has 24000 health, Spores in the second phase are replaced by regular Seeds from the first phase. Enragement is a lot less chaotic. * Golem - First form head has 9600 health, fists have 4200 each, second form body has 5400 health, adding up to 23400 health. Fireball is removed and fists deal half damage. * Duke FIshron - 35000 health. Now takes 6 instead of 5 lunges in its first form before doing an attack, and 5 instead of 3 in the second form. In the second form, he has 25 defense instead of 40 and in the first he has 35. Enragement is also a lot less chaotic. * Lunatic Cultist - 25600 health. No longer summons fake cultists and the Phantasmal Dragon no longer exists. Many attacks are much slower. * Moon Lord - Head has 30000 health, hands have 17000, core has 33000. Adds up to total of 97,000 instead of 145,000. No longer summons True Eyes of Cthulhu and the Phantasmal Death Ray deals much less damage. Player * Life Regen is twice as effective. * Vampire Knives and Spectre armor healing is slightly more effective. * The defense stat is more effective, as instead of reducing damage by 50% of defense, it reduces it by 80% of defense. For example, in normal mode, Solar armor with 78 defense would decrease enemy damage by 39. In Amatuer Mode, it reduces damage by 62. * Chilled, Frozen, Blackout, Silenced and Petrified don't exist. * The debuffs Poisoned, Darkness, Cursed, On Fire!, Bleeding, Confused, Slow, Weak, Broken Armor, Cursed Inferno, Frostburn, and Ichor last half as long. Amatuer-exclusive items Amatuer exclusive items are special items that can only be used in a Amatuer Mode world. Not all bosses have an Amatuer Mode exclusive item (perhaps I'll add one for all of them in the future). Most make the game easier.